1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for storing planar type disks, commonly known as floppy disks, and other similarly configured flat items which could require indexing, and more particularly to a container in which such disks may be stored and displayed in echelon arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic flexible disks, or floppy disks, have found increasing use in a variety of applications relating to computers. These disks are available in standard diameters of eight inches or five and one quarter inches, with each disk being enclosed within a square planar jacket. Disks having a diameter of less than five inches, or "diskettes", are also available. The jacket enclosed disks are typically stored in groups of ten in rectangular storage containers of a type which are well known in the art. One such storage container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,918, issued to Kahle, et al.
Prior art disk storage containers have the common drawback that identification and selection of an individual disk from within the storage container is difficult. This is so because index information identifying the contents of each disk is typically displayed on the front surface of each disk jacket, typically on a narrow marginal strip located adjacent the upper edge of the jacket. When stacked together in a storage container, the edges of the jackets are aligned so that the index information on all but the foremost jacket is completely hidden from view. It is therefore necessary either to remove all of the disk jackets from the storage container, or to thumb through each disk jacket, in order to locate the desired one. This process is not only time consuming but may subject the disks to potential damage due to the bending of the disks which occurs during the search process.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a simple and practical container in which floppy disks may be compactly stored and also displayed so that the index information on each disk jacket is clearly visible, enabling quick and easy identification and retrieval of individual disks.